DC 100-Page Super Spectacular Vol 1 17
, the alien Queen Bee. She forces them to travel to three different worlds to collect three different chemicals that will form an elixir to make her immortal, promising to let the JLA free if they do her bidding. Agreeing to do so, the heroes do succeed in fighting past the various traps set to defend the chemicals and bring them to Zazzala. As part of her bargain she lets them free, boasting that once she has reached immortality she can destroy them at her pleasure. However, the JLA had tricked her by sealing the chemicals in indestructible bottles that she cannot open, foiling her plans. | Synopsis2 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis3 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis4 = Having invented a Stellaration device, a machine which uses the astrological power of the stars to charge objects with stellaration power, to cause different effects, Amos Fortune has gathered his old childhood friends and have become the latest criminal group: The Royal Flush Gang. Taking on the guise of the Ace, Fortune assigns different card types to his fellows, all under the suit of Clubs. With playing cards charged with Stellaration energy, the Royal Flush Gang members are able to pull off various crimes and defeat Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Flash, and Wonder Woman alone. The defeated JLA members unite with Superman, Batman and Snapper to report what they had encountered. Trying to stop the Royal Flush Gang as a team, the JLA is easily defeated by their Stellaration playing cards. Returning to their base, Hawkman comes up with an idea: Using Stellaration power to endow a member of the League with the one card in any deck that can beat all others: The Joker card. Choosing Snapper to be their avatar, the group is charged with his Joker-Stellaration power and they are able to defeat the Royal Flush Gang and expose Amos Fortune as their leader before turning them over to the authorities. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Junior Justice Society of America Adversaries: * :* :* :* :* :* :* * Knuckles * Spike Other Characters: * Carlton Swayne * General "Stubby" Klemper * Governor Curtis Locations: * * * Gartmoor Prison * Injustice Society Headquarters * Plateau City * Uthorium Town Items: * s * * * * Mirage-Thrower * Uthorium * Will-Paralyzer Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}